The New Beginning
by natmik11
Summary: Mikan's parents divorced and would now need to start a new life with her dad in a remote village far from civilization to her understanding . She now has to start having new lifestyle, new friends and a start of being in love. Pls comment and review. tnx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Mikan never felt so isolated in her whole life. Her parents just got divorced and she was forced to live with her dad in a village that was so far away from civilization. She left her long time friends in the city and would need to start a new life. She was waiting for her dad at the bus stop. Looking at her surroundings, she somehow felt relieved, _"hmm… peace and quiet",_ she thought. She remembered what her mom was telling her, "I think it would be a good idea to be with your dad right now", and well she just replied with a nod. She knew both of her parents were not happy about the divorce but they just had to, and simply the reason was, "it was not working out." "Great, for 20 years of marriage, they just thought now that it's not working out." Mikan mumbled.

Mikan saw the red truck that his dad owned and she quickly took her luggage and was waiting for the truck to turn over.

"Hey dad!" Mikan waved, and hopped in to her dad's truck.

"How's my little girl?" Shizu said hugging Mikan like a stuff toy.

"Really dad? I'm 17 now…" Mikan said looking at her father.

On their way home was quiet, neither she nor her dad knew what to say. When they reached to the village's proper, her dad, finally spoke. "I have a welcome home gift for you. It's a surprise. I hope you'll like it."

"Dad, you didn't have to… I always go here during the summer so this time it would just feel like I'm staying longer." Mikan said but thought, _"maybe forever."_

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if your dad tried, right?" Shizu said shyly. She knew her dad well, she knew that her dad was not the type of person to be sweet or something but even thought he was like that, she knew how much she means to him.

They arrived at a 2-storey house; her dad just bought a couple of years ago. Still looks new, although it looks to be for a family, not just a father and a daughter.

"So dad, which room will I be staying?" Mikans said while entering the house. The house had 6 bedrooms and she didn't know where she will stay permanently.

"Well I decided that you should still use your own room so that you wouldn't feel home sick. I just remodeled it…. For a 17 year old daughter." Shizu smiled, then said, "but before you pack thing out, I would like to show my surprise for you."

"Hmm… great! Show me" Mikan said trying to sound excited.

"It's a the back, follow me" Shizu said.

When they reached the back, she saw a red 2-door miata sports car. Mikan couldn't believe her eyes!

"O Dad! Are you sure? Really really sure that I could have this?" Mikan squeeled, and Shizu returned with a warm smile, and said, "Why don't you try it? It's a second hand though"

"Oh dad this is the coolest, I mean Mom only lets me drive her car 3 days in a week and she said I could get a car when im only 18." Mikans said running her fingers at her new car.

"Well, consider it as an advance and belated happy birthday then." Shizu said.

"Where did you get it? Do they have one here?" Mikan asked, it was small village after all.

"I got it from the city, but I asked some of my friends here what car I can get you, I believe some of the kids here has the same car." Shizu said.

"Oh that's great." Mikan said. _"Kids huh? I totally forgot about them" _Mikan thought silently.

"Well, you can test it tomorrow on your way to school. And Mikan, you might as well know by now that you are in charge of our meals. I'm not really the type of guy to stay in the kitchen for too long." Shizu grinned.

"As if I didn't know that!" Mikans said running towards Shizu, he pulled his dad, then gave him a hug, which surprised Shizu but returned the hug as well, and Mikan whispered, "Its great to be with you dad. Thanks for letting me stay with you." And with that Mikan slightly pulled a way to look at Shizu but Shizu pulled her back again and kissed her on the forehead and said, "You don't have to say thanks Mikan, you know how much I want you to be here with me as well."

And with that they went back to the house. "_Oh well! Time to meet the kids in this neighborhood"_ she thought, then slammed the door.

A/n: hey guys! Another new story! Hope you will like this as well. I just finished "Life without you," and next chapter for "Is our love meant to be" coming soon. As expected from the readers to the writers, please comment or review! Thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Mikan woke up early to fix breakfast for her and her dad. It was a bright Monday morning and she looked around the house, and she began to think the night before her mom and dad separated. Her parents thought she was already sleeping but she woke up in the middle of the night and felt like she needed to go to the bathroom, on her way she heard her mom and dad talking, she suddenly heard her name, she sided on the wall before her parent's room.

"Shizu, this cant be happening, Mikan is already having a regular life and she does not need this." Yuka said.

"I know Yuka, but its happening and we can't let this pass." Shizu said.

"What do you mean we can't let this pass? We can and you know that. We managed to keep a simple life, without having them interfere." Yuka said.

"_Interfere? Them?" Mikan thought._

"I'm sorry Yuka, but this time we can't ignore the facts anymore. She showed some signs already when that man approached her outside her school." Shizu said.

"_Oh yeah! There was this man waiting outside for me at school one day and tried to reach for my forehead but when he was getting near, something stopped him. How weird." Mikan thought again._

"Fine! I love you, but if this is the choice that you've made, I won't be around to see our only daughter go through that phase." Yuka said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Shizu's voice became louder.

"Lets get a divorce and you can bring her to that damn school and damn place" Yuka said.

And that was it. Her parents got a divorce even if Mikan knew how much her parents loved each other.

Mikan shrugged and continued to set up the plate. She heard her dad coming down.

"Mikan?" her dad called.

"Here dad!" Mikan called.

Shizu entered and went to sit at his chair, "Are you ready for school?"

"Hmm… ah yeah dad, but can you tell me something about that school? I searched the net but could not see anything about Alice Academy; I mean how weird that is. I heard from mom, that you and her went there. It must be an old school." Mikan said.

"Hmm… yes, very old. But you'll just see but I know you'll have lots of friends and you'll have fun! You always do. You've always been popular." Shizu said.

"I hope so…" Mikan said quietly.

"Oh well, you have to go now. Thanks for the breakfast dear! Have a safe drive going to school.

Mikan was walking at the door already and said, "Okay, I'll see you later"

Mikan strolled around the neighborhood; the school was easy to find, not because it was a really big school but well it was the only school here and she was wondering now, how this school was not popular when it was so big and classy that it had security guards at every block of the school.

Her car was now at the front gate and a security guard approached her.

"Name please and registration slip?" he security guard asked

"Uhm.. yes, wait,." Mikan was rummaging with her bag when another car honked at honked at her. The security guard signaled the other driver to wait and Mikan already handed the forms.

"Okay, you may enter now. Please have your car registered as well." The security guard said.

"Uh.. okay. Thanks" Mikan said weirdly and thought to herself, "Even a car needs to be registered?"

She was looking for a parking when she recognized another car slipped right thru her, and she recognized that it was the car that honked at her. It was a silver BMW 2008 series and it had 4 passengers, the one that was driving just looked at her, as if she was being examined and the other 3 was just laughing around.

"Great! I'm a new student and they must think I'm this weird girl who would transfer at the middle of the school year. Oh well, I have to get this over and done with." Mikan found a parking space and hopped out of her car. Not that disappointed, her dad was right most of the kids had similar cars to what she has, so cool she thought, she would not stand out.

She took out her registration form and went to her first class, she opened the classroom door and only saw an empty chair at the back of her classroom. She entered and she knew other students were staring at her back. She sat at the vacant chair at the back and took out her Ipod and patiently waited for the teacher to arrive.

She was deeply occupied with her music when she heard the door slammed, and saw the four people she saw earlier. Back to her old school, it was her who walked with the most popular people and she was so happy to be bubbly and fun, so opposite of what she was not, shy and timid. The guy who stared at her was now standing in front of her, staring again, and she hated it. She was about to stand and ask him what his problem was when the teacher entered the room.

"Hey Natsume! Take your seat some place else" Narumi said. "New girl, please come here and introduce yourself"

"So the name's Natsume, you heard the teacher so can you please step aside" Mikan said irritated.

Few students gasped but the other 3 just remained calm and took their place. Meanwhile, Natsume continued to stare.

Mikan walked towards the front of the room, she took a deep breath and said, "Good Morning everyone! My name's Mikan Sakura and I hope to be friends with you all." She smiled and once she smiled she got the attention of the boys.

"Wow! You've already got yourself a fan club" one guy shouted.

"Koko please stop reading everyone's mind" Narumi said.

"Cant help it" Koko smirked.

Mikan thought, "reading other's mind?"

"You bet that's right girl" Koko said smiling widely.

Mikan was surprised when she heard another student, "What's your alice Mikan?"

Before she was able to answer, Narumi cut her off and said, "She would still need to take the assessment test like the rest of you did and so that question is unanswerable at the moment. You may take your seat now Mikan"

School discussion was really boring for Mikan, although not because of the lectures but she just cant help it that she is very bright. Just from reading a book, she absorbs everything and when it already came to discussion, she already knew it. Break time came and she didn't know who to hang out with. Luckily, most of the girls in her class approached her.

"Hey! Mikan right? I'm Anna and this is my friend Nonoko, would you like to join us for lunch?" Anna said.

"Um..yeah sure! Thanks for asking" Mikan smiled sweetly.

"No problem" Nonoko said.

They were headed to the school cafeteria and as soon as they got their food, Nonoko led them to their table. Mikan was surprised since she thought she was only eating with Anna and Nonoko, but there were other people around.

"Mikan, here's the rest of the gang. This is Yuu, our class president, Koko, uhm I believed you encountered him earlier, Sumiere and Luna, cheerleaders" Nonoko said.

"Hi guys! Nice to meet you" Mikan said.

"Sorry I'm late guys! What did I miss?" a guy, black hair, blue eyes, tall, claimed Mikan's seat, at first did not even noticed her.

"Hey Kazu, move out…" Anna said

"Huh?" Kazu said and looked up at Anna when for the first time he saw Mikan.

"Stop your drooling! Mikan this is Kazu" Sumiere said laughing

"Hi!" Mikan said and Kazu just gave her a nod and moved besides Koko.

Everyone was asking Mikan how her first day is like, if she was enjoying and asking her how life is like in the city. But Mikan only noticed one thing…. Natsume!

Anna followed her gaze…. As well as the rest…

"Natsume has been staring at you since… but don't get near him too much. We are all friends you know, we used to hang out as one group but they just decided to cast their selves out. We don't know the reason and just to let you know, no matter how many girls confessed to those guys there especially to Natsume, they never paid attention. I was one of the girls who confessed to Natsume, but to no avail. Sumiere was one to confess to both guys there…" Luna said.

"The blonde guy that Ruka and the other is Mochu. Imagine I was both rejected" Sumire said rolling her eyes

"Hmmm… and who is the other girl? I think I've met her before." Mikan said.

"Oh that girl? Her name is Hotaru. She's a cold one." Kazu said.

"Did you just say Hotaru?" Mikan asked back.

"Yep! I said Hotaru! What's up?" Kazu asked.

"Uhm.. nothing. Well thanks for the advice guys." Mikan said cheerfully.

The gang spoke of another topic and once in a while she would look at the other table and she would still see the crimson eyes staring back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikan was on her way to the parking lot when she remembered that the guard from earlier advised her to have her car registered. She quickly turned back to the school.

"Damn! I hope the registrar's office is still open". Mikan checked her watch and it was almost 6pm. When she got there, there was still a person stationed at the booth to assist students.

"How may I help you?" Assistant Naku asked. "New Student, Mikan Sakura, right?"

"Ah... Yes! Hi! Nice to meet you… Mr…." Mikan said doubtfully.

"Oh, call me Mr. Naku. I'm one your dads friends. That old man is sure happy to get you to this school. Can't stop blabbering about you." He said.

"Great. How embarrassing" Mikan said shyly. "The thing is, I have to have my car registered. I brought the registration form of my car that is if you need it."

"No need, I fixed everything up for you. Here's the sticker of the school, please stick it up to your car so that the guard will notice it right away… make it visible to avoid traffic in campus, got it?" Mr. Naru handed Mikan the sticker.

"Okay, no prob. I guess I'll be going now, I'm in charge of dinner, you see." Mikan said

"Yes, please do take care of your dad. He has been lonely lately without Yuka." Mr. Naku said sadly.

"Wait, you knew my Mom?" Mikan asked.

"Well, didn't you know? Your Mom and Dad graduated here. Here is where the both of them met. Here at Gakuen Alice." Mr. Naku said and left Mikan dumbfound.

While walking at the parking lot, Mikan was lost in her thoughts. _"Hmm, Gakuen Alice, huh? If mom studied here, why was she opposing to come back here? I know mom loves dad so much and I just hate it when I know I am the cause of their breakup. And that Hotaru girl, I feel like I've met her before, it's just that I can't remember."_ Mikan kept walking and walking, lost in her thoughts that she already passed her car and bumped into someone, "Ouch!"

Mikan noticed that she was being held and her face was buried to someone's chest, _"But who?"_ Mikan thought. _"I'm too shy to look"._

Then Mikan heard another voice, "That's enough Natsume, let her go." With that, Mikan looks up and is now face-to-face with Natsume.

"Please watch where you're going. Your car is parked over there." Natsume pointed to her car with a boring face.

"I—I'm sorry." Mikan blurted and turned away and was now, to her shock, facing Hotaru.

"It's not safe for you to go alone wandering the parking lot by yourself. Please take care." Hotaru said coolly and walked away.

Mikan watched the two walk together toward their car. _"Are they together?"_ Mikan thought. _"Oh well, I guess they do match together. Both acting so cool that I hate it. " _

Then, still staring at those two, Mikan saw Natsume smirked. "Wha? What does that smirk mean?" She turned away and started walking back to her car blushing for the fact that Natsume still saw her staring.

---

"What were you thinking, Natsume?" Hotaru asked.

Both went inside the car, at the back was Ruka and Mochu.

"What? I just held her so that she wouldn't fall or bump into a post or something." Natsume said.

"No, I don't think so… you deliberately stood in front of her to make her bump into you." Hotaru said snobbishly.

"Well, it was quite a funny act though," Mochu butted in, "I mean is she really the one? Another member of the circle?"

"Well, that's what my dad said. But my dad is so confusing because he also said that he could also feel the same way with Yuu, Sumiere, Luna, Koko, Nonoko and Anna, just like how he felt with you Mochu. But from the time being, my dad said to stay distant from them first until he is confirmed." Ruka said.

"Well, then that is what we are going to do, stay away from them until we get the go signal." Hotaru said. "And Natsume, stay away from Mikan, seriously."

"Wha? Where in this part of the world are you getting your ideas from Hotaru?" Natsume asked while driving.

"Mikan is different, she's a special friend of mine though I don't think that idiot remembers." Hotaru said making a sigh.

"Whoa! Is that you Hotaru?" Ruka jokes around and gets hit in the head but still laughing.

"Cut it out, and Hotaru, you know from the start I don't plan to involve myself to anyone." Natsume said. _"Not just to anyone"_ Natsume added in his thoughts, _"Until the right one comes."_

"Hmm… I don't know. You don't really treat girls too well. You can't even stand to be near them. What more is you held her… held her too long... Which is so unlikely for you to do…" Hotaru said and Natsume smirked.

---

"Dad! I'm home! Where are you? I'll fix dinner right away!" Mikan said shouting while taking off her jacket and placing it at the cabinet beside their front door.

"Dad?" Mikan continued. _"Is someone in the kitchen? The water is running."_ Mikan thought.

She went to the kitchen to see what's going on only to find out, to her surprise, "Mom?"

"Darling! You're home! Are you surprised to see me?" Yuka said smiling brightly. Yuka was fixing dinner.

Mikan too stunned to answer…

"Oh! Hi Honey! Welcome home" Shizu said kissing Mikan in the forehead then went straight to Yuka hugging her from the back.

"Ah, guys! Hello? What's going on?" Mikan said looking confused.

It was a relief for Mikan to see both of them doing well and happy but all of a sudden?

Yuka turned to face Mikan and said, "Well, I miss you… and I miss your dad and it was just a petty fight anyway. Both of us knew we can't stay away from each other. So…. Guess what Mikan? I decided to quit my job in the city and move back here with you and your father. Isn't that great?"

"Are you sure Mom? I mean you were so angry with dad for some reasons and… oh well, I'm glad that you're back with us Mom." Mikan approached her parents and hugged them both.

"Oh and Mikan, I heard your dad bought you a car, is that true?" Yuka said with one eyebrow raising.

"Ah.. well, homework… yes, I have to do my homework! Dad do the explaining!" and Mikan rushed out of the kitchen, "Call me when dinner is ready! I love you both"

Yuka looked at her husband and Shizu just hugged her and said, "Well, she is our darling! And she is almost 18 anyway. Let her be."

"I guess it's alright. I mean Gakuen Alice is a private school with rich people. I don't want her to be left out and we can probably afford it, I guess. I guess she needs it. Are we going to be okay? Is she going to be alright?" Yuka asked looking worried.

"She will be. She is our daughter after all." Shizu said determined.

---

Mikan went to her room smiling cheerfully. _"I can't believe they act like kids! Getting mad, then file a divorce, then get back together! Geez, they are so complicated. But whatever! I'm happy!"_ Mikan thought.

She went to her bathroom, took out her house clothes, took of her dress and threw it at the damper then turned around… big mistake… a shadow… at the end of her room… quickly, Mikan got her dress again and placed it as a cover to her body. "Who's there?" Mikan asked. _"Damn, I should have turned on the lights."_

In an instant the shadow that she saw, within seconds reached to her and said, "Not bad! Not bad for a girl like you"

Dumbfounded, blushing, heartbeat beating so fast, she couldn't talk but was just staring face-to-face to NATUSME HYUUGA.

Mikan got to her senses, just a little, was able to say, "Wha… Wha.."

"Uh… I don't understand. Wha? Is that even a word?" Natsume said sitting in Mikan's queen size bed. "Such a big bed for a slim girl like you."

Mikan blushed again and looked down only to notice that she was not wearing anything except holding her dress that was just being covered to her body. Rapidly, she turned her back to close her bathroom door, another big mistake, which made Natsume see her back. Nothing was left to do, she slammed the door, unable to speak and really felt embarrassed_. "Most embarrassing moment in my life"._ Mikan thought.

Mikan now dressed up, in plain shorts and shirt went out the bathroom and composed herself to ask questions.

"Hyuuga!" Mikan said crossed arms

"Hmm.." Natusme replied lying down at her bed, closed eyes.

"Hyuuga! Get up! What the hell are doing here?" Mikan asked patiently.

Natsume did as he was told, sat up, faced her. "Oh look, you're dressed up now. If you want my opinion, you looked so much better without it."

Mikan blushed a hundred folds, and shouted, "How dare you!"

Natsume quickly jumped in front of Mikan, covering her mouth. "Quiet you fool; do you want your parents to hear you?"

Mikan bit him and said, "I wouldn't have shouted if you even have 1% of being a gentleman!"

"Hmm…. Well, what if I was a gentleman, would you make me come near you… like this?" Natsume gripped on Mikan's waist, and Mikan again and again found herself embarrassed in their position.

"Let go… what do you want Hyuuga? And.. and… how did you get here? Here in my room…" Mikan asked sitting at the other side of the bed.

"Natsume is fine… Call me Natsume" Natsume said and again, relaxed by lying down on Mikan's bed.

"I said, H-YUU-GA, what do you want?" Mikan losing her patience.

Natsume not answering.

"Hyuuga!" Mikan said once more.

Still no answer…

"Fine! Na.. Hmph! Na--, Nat-sume, what do you want?" Mikan said

Natsume switched sides, faced her calmly, and smiled, "See, don't you think that's better?

"What?" Mikan asked looking stupid, "What's better?"

Natsume pulled Mikan to him which made Mikan close to him and whispered to her, "Better… It's better to call your boyfriend by his first name… MI-Kan!"

---

**A/N: Okay guys! Another chapter done. Please review and comment. I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks everyone for your support with all my stories! =)**


End file.
